the_powerpuff_girls_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls return 3 years older in the first season. They still fight monsters and still have a lot of action. Their love interests and counterparts are The Rowdyright Boys who now date the Powerpuff girls dearly. Some of the Main villians return to the series. They're main theme song is that song played at the end of the credits of The Powerpuff Girls when they were little. Team Members Blossom The smart one of the group. Blossom is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. Blossom's personality is everything nice. Her appearance is different than she was little, having longer hair wearing a headband with a red bow on it, and a different pink dress. Blossom is ten in season one. She is determine and nice. Though, she still can be vain, overbearing, and fussy at times. She is a bookworm as she loves reading interesting books. Her favorite book was reveal to be Charlotte's Web. Blossom usually gets good grades. She has a crush on Blake, though, they have an open relationship. Blossom is level-headed and usually parents her sisters. She still tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, as she did when she was little (though, she is very quick to argue with Buttercup). Blossom still has her ice power to freeze her enemies. She is still has longer hair than sisters, despite Bubbles and Buttercup hair growing longer. Blossom is in the Acting Club as the leader of it, sometimes she can be harsh and bossy towards the members of the club, though, she is still very kind. Her best friend is Bash, Blake's brother. She usually tries to think things through. So far, it is unknown who's going to be the new voice actress of Blossom yet. Blossom is self-consious about her appearance as she loves her outfit to be consider cute and awesome, and like her sisters, wears lipstick that the viewers cannot see, unless she kisses Blake. Her relationship with Blake is somewhat at times on good perfect terms. They seem to be sweet towards one another, as they discuss and get along which is better for the whole episode. Despite this, Blake and Blossom care and love each other a lot. Her smarts get the better her foes, as in Deja View, she quickly thought of a plan to trick The Powerpunk Girls pretending to be defeated.BlIn the episode, Ice Princess, it is implied that Blossom may be was making Blake happy. Blossom even admit at the end of the episode she was just playing easy to get with him, as well as saying her plan worked. She and Bash are best friends. Bubbles The cute one of the group. Bubbles personality is sugar. Her appearance is different than when she was little, having larger and longer pigtails (but not as long as Brat), with a light blue tanktop and wears a aqua kaiya eye girl pettiskirt tutu skirt, with blue sneakers. Bubbles is very bubbly and nice. She still has her cute naive nature. Bubbles now is a spirited go-getter and is cheerful. Bubbles loves cuteness, and enjoys fashion. She still has a love for animals and will do anything to help them. However; she has a dislike to gross insects. She has a bond with her father, and is a daddies-girl. Bubbles is very sweet, really kind, and friendly. Bubbles can be indepent, and can prove herself to be pushover. Her main power is her lanages to speak Japanese and Spanish. Bubbles is self-assured, joyful, and ditzy. She is the leader of the cheerleader team, where she feels her cheerful fun-loving spirit belongs.Bubbles has a huge crush on Bash as well as him, their relationship is the most open of the group. Bubbles is pure-hearted towards others. She can kick bad guys but just as well as her sisters. Her primay rival is Brat, her counterpart. Tara Strong may be returning to be the voice of Bubbles. Bubbles cheerful spirit cheers for her sisters, her friends and Bash. Bubbles expresses her feelings towards her love interest far more than her sisters. She seems to love Bash a lot and cares how he feeels as shown in Animals!. It is reveal in Love Comes From the Heart, she wishes one day she'll get married to Bash and have children with him (which comes true). She does care for her family deeply. Like Bash, she gets picked on by her sisters (mostly by Buttercup) and dislike Buttercup's actions towards her. However; at the end of the episode, Bubbles will forgive Buttercup. In the second flim, it is revealed she is more interested in the country Paris, since "It's the most romantic place in the world." It is also revealed she wants to marry Bash in Paris, at night. Buttercup The tough one of the group. Buttercup's main ingredient is spice. Her appearance is different when she was little, having now longer black hair worn out, with a long sleeve shirt with a green skort and green sneaker's. Buttercup is also the most aggressive of the Powerpuff Girls. Though, her aggressiveness gets the better of her making her reckless and stubborn. Buttercup is now althetic and loves sports. She's like a gold medal when playing sports. Buttercup's a spunky tomboy and dislikes anything girly. It is said, Buttercup doesn't have time for plans, she's all action. Buttercup is really brave and confident. She has been shown to be selfish at times, just like she was little, though, she is still though a lesson. Unlike her sister Blossom, she is still hotheaded and is not that level-headed. Though, she is really friendly. Buttercup enjoys playing rough and is the toughest out of the girls. Buttercup's aggressiveness could lead to dramatic levels highly. In a Season 2 episode, she attacked her sisters all because they looked in her diary, finding out her secret crush, which was revealed to be Breaker. Her and Breaker's relationship is mostly with loving each other as they have romantic feelings for each other. She can be rude and dishonest at times. She still loves bullying her sister, Bubbles, causing Bubbles to cry and fly off. Though, she does say sorry for her actions, and Bubbles usually forgives her. Buttercup has a sibling rivalry with Blossom in many episodes, but unlike when they were little, they'll forgive each other in the end of the episode. She is very active and energetic. She enjoys crime fighting as it is all action to her. Despite being stubborn and mean towards her sisters, Buttercup cares about her sisters deeply. Her primary rival is Brute. She keeps a light green diary under her pillow writing her deepest darkest secrets. Mostly, she writes about her crush on Breaker, and always makes stories about her relationship with him and wants to marry him one day, and have children (which comes true). In the second flim, it reveal her place she's wants to visit is Tokyo and China, because of all the action, fighting, martial art skills and Japanese video games. Group Attacks * Furious Fiery Feline * Starburst Ray * Spin at superspeed to drill into the ground * Creating after-image doubles (who can also fight) or plan XQ * Morphing into a ball to save people or strike them out * Razzle Dazzle aka Flower Petals of Doom: A twister with devastating after-effects * A frontal triple attack performed with a screw-like trajectory. * Mega Blast Beam * Cherry Bomb * "2-Tornado" * Wing plan R * Fast Ball Special * Triple Attack * Fireball * Cosmic Cannon Ball * Acrobattack * B bomb * Attack Pattern Alpha Omega Atari * G37 * Bowling Ball Special * Atomic Twister * Superspin * Reflect pattern omega * Powerpuff Megablast * Elemental Overdrive * Boyfriend Bash